memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Four of Five
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Four of Five! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the User:Four of Five page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Renegade54 (Talk) 21:50, June 14, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. User page I would urge you to read the user page policy, as well as the image use policy, as user page need to stay in the User namespace and personal images will be deleted from the database, though you can hotlink one. - 22:20, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Edits Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks.--31dot 01:45, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Four of Five, I would implore you again to please make use of the "Preview" button BEFORE submitting edits using the "Save Page" button. This allows for easier viewing of the Recent Changes page and reduces the load on the database (I believe there is an echo). Please try to remember to use the "Preview" button.--Obey the Fist!! 19:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Image uploads Please take the time to re-read the image use policy to ensure that you properly cite and describe all images you upload, else they will have to be removed from the database. Thanks. -- sulfur 23:17, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Sign your posts Please sign your posts on talk pages by typing ~~~~ after your post, or by clicking the signature button above where you type your post.--31dot 14:21, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I've already attached your name to your post, so please do not create a new section doing so. Thanks.--31dot 14:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Also, when you do contribute to Talk Pages, you do not need to create a new section, simply place an indented comment (like this one) using the colon (:) to tack on to the discussion that you wish to add to. This reduces clutter and keeps everything in one place. Thanks for contributing!--Obey the Fist!! 14:27, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Please reread this section, so your signature is properly linked to your userpage. If you have a question about it, please post here.--31dot 20:45, June 30, 2010 (UTC) To assist you, there should be a button on the left of your keyboard, above the tab button, which has the symbol ~ on it as a secondary function(using Shift). If you type this four times (~~~~) after your talk page posts it will put your name with a link to your page. There is also a Signature button above the area where you type your post, the button has what looks like a handwriting scribble on it. Clicking this will also put your name in the same manner. Hope this helps.--31dot 23:01, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Archiving Talk page discussions should be archived, not deleted, in accordance with . If you need any help, just let an administrator know. - 22:27, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Islam So far, Islam hasn't been mentioned in any Star Trek show of film directly, so we don't have a page for it. - 17:44, July 4, 2010 (UTC)